User talk:MMunson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Country Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 03:35, December 19, 2011 Thanks. MMunson 03:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a few questions. Can I make classic movies about history and stuff or do I need permission to make historical things. MMunson 03:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can make all these but be sure that it fits the predefined history. 16:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. MMunson 23:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be in charge of National monuments, like as the chairman or director? Your organizational work looks great so far. HORTON11: • 16:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes that woldbe great. So do I just continue withorganising the natoinal monuments?MMunson (talk) ~ IWO games Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok i will vote.MMunson (talk) 13:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you be interested in another position for Brunant in the IWO? We need a person for justice, defense and 2 council reps. HORTON11: • 15:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes but I will use a second person Princess Amalia for defence. MMunson (talk) 23:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Strasland You mean like a princess married a Straslander noble?? I think it's nice. Please tell me when this marriage happened, so I can help you.--George the Greek (talk) 13:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) This is the page http://strasland.wikia.com/wiki/Maria_af_Strasland. It wasi n 1812 and I still need a picture.MMunson (talk) 15:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) So she would have been 20 at her marriage? Maybe we should also add her page here, after you've expanded her page there. HORTON11: • 15:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes, i can do that.MMunson (talk) 16:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) SLP I've joined your party with my new character John Sayer a dedicated socialist! I do have some questions shouldn't we remove the non-user leaders of the SLP and come up with a platform? Also please check out the Labour Party on Wikination and support me there, or party is struggling to stay relevant since a split recently. We support Socialist-Progressive- and Trade Unionism! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I can be the leader and you the vice-leader, it it's ok. Yes we should make good points, we can get inspiration from the French Socialits. Sorry in Lovia i won't join the politics because I have the same character.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 21:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Socialism definitly needs support over there though! So whatever you can do (votes, activity, support) is much appriciated. Im okay with the vice-leadership and working cooperatively about our policies and such. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I can vote but really only my charter's socialist, I'm more just left.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The party is too, true! We're just asking for support when elections come along. Thanks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Let's change the name to just "Socialist Party" it'll work better and sound better. Socialist Left Party, is too long and the "left" in it makes no sense it's already a socialist party. I but a cool logo there on the SLP talk page. Hopefully we can have a name change and new logo. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ilike the name. but its gonna be a lot of work to change.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 20:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- > http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Labour_Party <---- Tell me i dont know how to write a party page :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that ones good. In Brunant there is only one and we sholfd make our party the 2nd.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 14:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me, I appreciate your support! :) Davina Henneman (talk) 22:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : No proble,.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Any word on whether I can undo the name change (and revert it to SLP)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : I have to message Villanova.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : So who is the SP leader, there is conflicting articles you or me? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC)